


Always there for me.

by bandnerd_1395



Series: Always there for me [1]
Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hitting, Hospitals, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarisse is a 17 year old with a horrible mother, and has a problem with bullies, can she really fall in love with Joe if she can't even speak to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You make me feel better

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, this is all for fun, I make no profit from this.

Clarisse Mignonette LeRoy sat at her desk waiting for class to start, she was very happy that this was her last year to be in this hellhole. “Hey Clarisse.” Annabelle said sitting next to her. 

“Hey, can you believe it we’re seniors!” 

“I know I bet you’re happy, no more stupid bullies.” she said smiling to her best friend.

“Yea, but I will miss Joe, he’s a very sweet guy.” 

“How would you know, every time you try and talk to him you say something random and just walk away.” 

“Yea, but he never makes fun of me, so that’s something right?” 

“If you say so.” 

After class she walked to her locker. “Hey four-eyes, can I get you another set of eyes, for the back of your head.” Ryan Nickels shouted. 

“Or how about a stuffed animal to catch your tears?” 

Clarisse did her best to ignore them, she knew that she was going to be at a better college than them anyway. “Hey don’t listen to them, you look beautiful.” said a mysterious voice from behind her.

She turned. “Oh hello, Joe, I-uh-thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, do you want me to walk you home?” 

“Oh, sure thanks.” 

“Oh look who has a boyfriend.” One boy chanted.

“Probably dating her out of pity.” said another boy. 

Clarisse fought the urge to cry, she hated going to school, but nothing compared to when she was home with her mother. “Thanks for walking me home, I hope it’s not too far out of your way, I wouldn’t wanna….”

“No, no, it’s fine I only live a block away from your house.” 

“Really?” 

“Yea, so maybe one day we can hang out.” 

“I’d like that.”

“Well home sweet home am I right?” 

Clarisse gave a nervous laugh. “Yea, home sweet home.” 

“You alright?” Joe asked concern laced in his voice.

“Yea, I’m alright, just a little tired, I gotta go though my mom would kill me if I’m late.”

“I know the type, good night.” 

“Good night.” 

Clarisse reluctantly opened the door to find her mother passed out on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand. “Typical.” she said rolling her eyes.

She headed into the kitchen to get something to eat and drink when she heard her mom get up from the couch. “And where the hell have you been?” 

“I was at school.”

“No shit you little smartass, I meant what the hell took you so long to get home?” 

“Oh, well...you see...I.”

She smacked her across the mouth. “Out with it you little bitch.” 

“I walked home.” 

“Instead of taking the damn bus, you ungrateful little child.”

“Mom what is the big deal?” 

“The big deal is that when you take that damn bus, you come home in time to make fucking dinner, not just come strolling in and get your own damn food, what about me? Hm? I gave you life, and you can’t even give me a simple dinner?” 

“I-I’m sorry.” 

“No you’re not.” 

Clarisse felt the tears well up inside her, and after a swift punch in the eye she ran upstairs and slammed the door and cried. She knew that she was 17 and shouldn’t even worry about this, but this has gone on since she was a child. She heard something hit her window. She headed towards the mirror in her room to check her eye. It looked okay for now, just a slight purpleish discoloring around her eye, but she knew it would get worse tomorrow. She headed toward the window. 

“Joe! How are you?”

“I’m good, can I talk to you?” He asked looking away.

“Sure, give me a second and I’ll be down.”

Clarisse quickly changed out of her pyjamas and quietly swept out of the door. “Sorry, if my mom found out I left…”

“It’s okay, hey are you okay?” he asked looking at her eye.

Clarisse immediately covered her eye. “I’m fine, I think I might’ve punched myself in the eye when I was asleep.” 

He eyed her but said nothing, he wasn’t sure he believed her. “So you said you wanted to talk to me?” 

“Yea I did, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get something to eat, or maybe see a movie, or…”

She placed a finger on his lips. “Are you asking me out?” 

“Yea, I guess I am, but I mean if you don’t want to or if you already have a boy-”

“I would love to go out with you.” 

His smile lit up his whole face. “Great!” 


	2. Please don't let go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse fears that Joe will leave her after finding out what has been happening to her.

“So, can I come in today?” Joe asked again on the walk home. 

It was a week since they started dating and he was persistent on meeting her mother. “My mom isn’t exactly the best person to be around.” 

“Come on, she can’t be that bad.”

“Well no, not in front of people anyway.” she huffed under her breath.

“What was that?” Joe asked concerned. 

“Nothing, fine, but promise me something no matter what, don’t leave me.” Clarisse let out in a rush.

“Why would I do that?” Joe asked confused.

“Just promise me.” 

“Of course.” he said kissing her cheek. 

She blushed. “Sorry too soon?” Joe asked sheepishly.

“No, it was sweet, thank you.” 

He smiled and they walked into her house together. “Clarisse! Where the hell-who’s this?” her mom changed her attitude quickly. 

“Oh this is Joe, he’s erm, we kind of been going out for like a week now.” Clarisse said looking away from her mother’s cold stare.

She turned smiling to Joe. “Well this is great news! I just wish you would’ve told me sooner.” 

“We were going to but she was a little nervous to tell you.” Joe said pleasantly.

“Oh nonsense, come in, eat.” 

“Thank you Mrs.-” “Please call me Tara.” 

“Oh okay, thank you Tara.” 

She smiled to him and when he left the room the mother looked coldly at Clarisse and gave her a warning for later on. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and headed into the dining room. 

“Thank you for everything Tara, it was nice to meet you.” Joe said before leaving.

“You too, dear.” She waved before slowly closing the door behind her.

“Dammit girl, how could you lie to me, and have a boyfriend!” You’re such a slut.” She said smacking her hard across the face. 

“But-”

“Not buts. This time you need to learn your lesson.” The mother smiled a sickly evil smile. 

Clarisse tried to run but the mother grabbed her arm and pulled her toward her. She hit her so hard that she busted her lip and threw her so hard against the wall that she heard something break. Clarisse shrieked in pain but her mother was ruthless. She came and cracked her against the bookshelf, the bookshelf fell over and landed on her legs. 

“That’ll teach you, you stupid slut. Or better yet, I bet you pay him to be with you, which makes you a whore, no daughter of mine will be a whore, do you understand me?” 

“Y-Y-yes...mom...I….do.” She stammered out.

“Good, now I will be leaving, and I will suspect that you need to go to the hospital, you dare tell anyone at the hospital how you really got those bruises and I’ll kill you myself.” 

“Yes mom.” was all she could say before she finally passed out. 

She woke up a few hours later to hear a phone ringing. Shit! She forgot Joe was gonna call her today so they can talk. She tried to crawl but hurt her arm and just laid there. She started to sob quietly until she heard the door being opened. She froze her mother wasn’t supposed to be home for another four hours. 

“Clarisse! Are you alright?” Joe said running over to her quickly. 

“J-J...Joe, is, is, that you?” She asked weakly.

“It is, come on we need to get you to the hospital, you can tell me what happened later.” 

She barely nodded and he easily threw the bookshelf off of her and picked her up carefully. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital. 

“We’re here.” he said throwing open the door and rushing her into a wheelchair. 

The nurse in the hospital was immediately there. “What happened?” 

“I’m not sure I walked in on a bookshelf on top of her.” 

“Okay well we need to stop all of this bleeding, please wait out in the waiting room, we’ll alert you when she is done.” 

“Thank you.”

~~3 hours later~~

“Joe, she’s stable.”

“What is her injuries?” 

“Well she had a minor head wound, a broken arm, and two broken legs. Her eyes are alright they’re just badly bruised, her lips are busted open but will heal soon. Other than that, she is doing just fine, you may see her now.” 

“Thank you.”

He walked into her room. “Clarisse?”

“Hm?”

“How are you feeling?” 

“Considering both my legs are broken, and my one arm is broken, I’m doing okay.” 

“That’s good to hear. Now tell me how in the hell did that happen?” 

“I can’t tell you, and even if I did you probably wouldn’t believe me anyway.” 

“Well first why not, and second of course I’ll believe you.” 

“I-I really can’t tell you, you just gotta promise that you will never leave me.”

“Of course I promise, and as long as I’m around I’ll always protect you.” 

“Thank you.” 


	3. How long has this been going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe finds out just how Clarisse got injured and he's not happy about it.

It was finally time for her to leave the hospital and she couldn’t be more scared to leave. “Clarisse they said that even though you are in a wheelchair for a long time, doesn’t mean you can’t leave. You’ll be alright, there’s nothing to worry about.” 

She didn’t say anything, she just let Joe help her into the car. “Joe can we go somewhere, you know like a date?” 

“Are you sure you feel up to it?” 

“Of course, I just need to be with you.” 

He grabbed her left hand and kissed the top of it. This made her giggle. “I like that.” she said smiling to him. 

“I’m glad, but can I kiss you?” 

She nearly leapt onto his lap. He chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

She didn’t say anything just leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He gently kissed her back, which made Clarisse want more, she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. The kiss that was just a soft gentle kiss soon turned into a passionate make-out session. Joe got brave and slipped his tongue out to lick her bottom lip. She instantly opened her mouth allowing him access. They both moaned at the new sensations overcoming them. They both broke apart for air.

“Wow! That was…”

“Breathtaking?” She offered and they both laughed. 

“Clarisse would it be too soon to say that I love you?” 

“Of course not, I love you too.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes really.” 

They shared a long sweet kiss. “I cannot believe I get to hold you in my arms, I’m the luckiest guy around.” 

She giggled. “I’m the luckiest girl to have someone so sweet, caring, protective, and overall a wonderful man in my life.”

“You forgot about sexy.” he said flashing her a brilliant smile.

“Oh how could I forget that.” She said giggling. “You are incredibly sexy.” she said blushing. 

“Well thank you, I can also say the same for you, you are incredibly sexy.” 

She blushed. “Thank you.” 

“Clarisse, as much as I’m enjoying this, we should probably get you home.” 

She looked at the clock on the car and it said 10:32 PM. “Dammit! My mother’s gonna kill me!” 

“Relax I’ll talk to her.” 

They drove home and once he helped her to the door he realised he forgot her bags. “I’ll be right back, I forgot your bags.” 

“Okay.” She called back to him. 

She was just about to open the door when it swung open to a very pissed off mother. “Where the hell have you been you little whore?” she shouted, not realising that Joe was in earshot. 

“I-I lost track of time.”

“Oh let me guess you paid him to have sex with you?”

“No!”

“Oh shut up you fucking whore.” she said smacking her hard against her face. 

“Mom-”

“Clarisse how long has this been going on?”Joe said having heard enough. 


	4. I'll take care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Joe find out what happened to Clarisse he offers to take care of her in a way she never expected.

“That is none of your damn business!” Tara shouted.

“With all due respect, but your daughter was in the hospital for a long time, and now she’s in a wheelchair for a long time, have some respect for your daughter.” 

“Fuck you, I made her!” 

“Come on Clarisse you’re staying with me.” 

“I-I can’t let you do that.”

“No I don’t wanna hear it, you are coming with me.” 

“You can’t fucking do that, she’s still 17!” 

“Actually if you’d pay the least bit attention your daughter just turned 18 today, so it’s her choice.” 

“Well?” 

“I wanna go with him.” She said weakly.

“Fine, bitch, if you wanna go, don’t bother coming back then.” Tara shouted and slammed the door.

“Thank you Joe, this really means a lot to me.

“You don’t have to thank me, I can’t have you living in that hell house, it’s just not safe.” 

She didn’t say anything after that, she was just trying to think about all the things that have happened over the last few weeks.

“Clarisse we’re here.” He whispered in her ear.

“Huh, oh thanks I was just...thinking.” 

“About?” 

“Is your family gonna like me?” 

He laughed. “Of course, but it’s just me and my mom, my dad passed away last year.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“Thanks, but he was dying of colon cancer, so I’m just glad that he is at peace.” 

He wheeled her into his house and greeted his mother. “Hey mom, you remember my girlfriend Clarisse, right?” 

“Of course, how...what the hell happened?” 

She looked down. “Mom, can I talk to you?” 

“Sure...if you want here’s some books to read, our TV broke, so that’s not really an option.”

“That’s okay.” 

~~

“Mom, her mother beat her like that, she’s been beating her since she was young, and I told her that she can stay here...if that’s alright?” 

The mother looked horrified. “Oh my dear, of course she can stay.” 

“Thanks mom.” he kissed her cheek and left to tell her.

“Hello dear, my mom says you can stay.” 

“Thanks Mrs…?”

“You can call me Laura.” 

“Laura, thank you so much for this...my mom…”

“Is a bitch?” Joe offered.

“Yea something like that.” 

He reached over and gave her a gentle hug. “I’ll take care of you always.” he said kissing her hair. 

All she could think of was saying thank you, but instead she just nuzzled into his neck. She was going to enjoy being here. 


	5. Never letting go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse has been living with Joe for some time now and she hopes that it will stay like this.

Four months have passed since she moved in with Joe, and it was now January. The weather was cold and the snow was falling freely from the sky. “Well it looks like another white out.” Joe said looking out of the window. 

“Yea it looks like it, thankfully the school closed so we don’t have to drive in that shit.” 

“Yea that is a good thing.” 

He walked over to her and kissed her sweetly. Clarisse returned the kiss with equal passion, and even though they have been making-out, Clarisse never allowed it to go further than that. “Clarisse I love you.” He said breaking the kiss.

“I love you too.” She said giving him a hug. 

He reached into his pocket and held out a small box. “Now Clarisse this doesn’t mean I’m proposing or anything, but this a promise to you, that I will never leave you, ever.” he said slipping the ring onto her finger.

“It’s not much…”

“I love it.” She said looking at her finger. “And I love you.” she said again before kissing him. 

Clarisse decided that today was the day that she could go to the next step in their relationship. She got more aggressive with her kisses and gently pushed him onto his bed. Joe took the hint, but was afraid he was forcing her. 

“Clarisse are you sure...I mean I want to, but I don’t want you to feel like you should…”

“I’m positive, I love you, and I’m ready.” 

To put emphasis on her words, she kissed him with such a hunger that it threw him off at first. Then he returned her kiss and slowly started unbuttoning her shirt. He kissed his way to her neck causing a small, barely audible, moan to escape from Clarisse’s mouth. 

“Just let me know ever if you want me to stop.” he said while he started pushing her shirt away from her.

“I will, but you don’t have to worry about me saying that.” 

He kissed her collarbone and made his way down to her breasts. He was still very careful not to do anything that she didn’t want to, but she pushed her chest out in encouragement. She threw his shirt off and found her way down to his pants. She awkwardly unfastened his belt and unzipped them as well. As her hands roamed up and down his body Joe was working her skirt down causing her to shiver in anticipation. Joe slowly roamed his hands over her body causing her body to tingle and want him to touch her more aggressively, so she shift upward to feel more of his touch. His touch grew bolder and bolder each time he moved over her body. He gently tugged off her panties and threw them aside. 

“Beautiful, simply beautiful.” 

She blushed which caused him to smile. She practically tore away his boxers. “Holy...you…”

“I hope that at the end of those sentences it’s a good thing.” 

“Hell yea.” 

He chuckled and unhooked her bra and flung it carelessly onto the floor. “Breathtaking.” he whispered.

He lowered his mouth and put one breast into his mouth. He worked his tongue around one while his other hand worked the other. She moaned out his name a little too loud. “Clarisse, I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, but we need to be quiet.” 

She nodded her head as he worked his hand down to her center. “Joe?”

“Trust me?” 

“Always.” 

He slowly caressed his hand on her and gently pushed one finger into her. She gasped at the new feeling, but after she got used to his finger she was thrusting her hips in time with his fingers. “J-Joe...I think-”

She was cut-off by him kissing her and gently pushing himself inside of her. She winced slightly which stilled him immediately. “Joe I’m alright...you can continue.” she said and to put meaning to her words she thrusted upward. 

When he knew she was sure he started picking up the pace. His hands roaming all over heated body. She made her way down to his ass and pulled him closer to her. “Clarisse I-I...close…”

“Me too.” 

With a cry of release they sagged into each other. “Damn Clarisse, that was...absolutely amazing.” he said trying to catch his breath and slow his racing heart.

“It was...so amazing.”

He kissed her again. “I think it’s time for some sleep.” 

She yawned. “I think so too.” 


	6. Graduation...now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's graduation day and Clarisse has to do something she doesn't want to do, leave Joe.

“Can you believe it it’s now graduation!” Annabelle said jumping up and down.

“I know I can’t believe it either.” she said kinda sad.

“Hey what’s wrong? This is supposed to be happy.”

“I know, but I have been selected to go to Genovia.” 

“For a scholarship?” 

“Not exactly...a prince has selected me to be his wife…and I’m not sure I would want to.”

“Then don’t, you shouldn’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“It’s not that simple, his people are already here and taking me away, I’ve talked to Joe, he’s a little upset, but he applied for a guard job there.” 

“Oh Joe always wanted to be involved in security, plus he still gets to protect you.”

“I know, but I hate choosing duty over love.”

“Clarisse you just said it’s not much of a choice, so you shouldn’t worry too much.” 

She sighed. “Hey sweetie.” Joe said kissing her cheek.

“I’m so sorry…”

“Hey it’s alright, I love you and that’s not going to change.”

“But I’m leaving you…”

“I got the job at the palace, so we might as well enjoy our last few days as boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” 

“We better get ready to go.” Annabelle said coming in from the other room.

“Shit graduation starts in less than an hour!” 

~~

“Congratulations class of 1953!” they threw their hats in the air and the ceremony was over.

“Well it’s official we graduated.” Joe said.

“We need to celebrate.” she said grabbing his ass.

“Mm I like the way you think.” 

~~

Joe slowly kissed her jaw and neck. Clarisse moaned out his name and started unzipping his pants. He threw her shirt off and started attacking her collarbone with kisses and gentle nips. He placed his hands on her bra and unhooked it. Soon they were both naked and kissing heatedly. Joe’s hands were roaming all over her body making it tingle with anticipation. His mouth worked its magic on her breasts while slowly moving lower to her stomach. He kissed around her belly button and then proceeded lower. “Joe?” 

“Trust me?” 

“Always.” 

He gave a quick kiss to her center causing her to scream his name and thrust her hips upward. He got bolder with his movements and soon she was panting over and over again for him to just take her. “As you wish.” he finally said giving one last kiss to her. 

He thrust into her fully and she winced slightly but she was happy nonetheless. After about a half hour he collapsed onto her kissing her damp forehead. “I love you...and I think that was the perfect thing to say bye for now.” 

“Indeed it was...until next time.” she said getting up to get ready to move.

He sighed and packed as well, this was going to be a long wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably gonna suck, but I had this idea in my head for awhile and wanted to try it out. I hope you can enjoy this...if not I'm sorry.


End file.
